Nim
by Havbot
Summary: The transformers are forgotten, and they have hiddon themsleves away from the humans. But one night a police officer comes across them. She has just entered the world of Sci-fi. ProwlXOC and maybe more.


It had been years since the battle at Mission City and the human friends have died out and the Autobots have hidden themselves with the Decepticons from the humans. The base is situated in the desert where the humans don't go and their shield system shielded them from the advanced technology of the humans.

After the death of Megatron and Starscream, the Decepticons needed a new leader, so they joined the Autobots to protect their new home from the world outside of and the solar system. They have been hidden for so long, no human knew that transformers excited…

…**until one night.**

O0O

Nim crawled out of her bed as a rumble shook her house at the outskirts of Mission City, just in the edge of the desert. Her front view was civilization and her backyard was dieing grass with too much sun. Sometimes it wasn't uncommon for rumbles to occur, but that was during the day and Nim and the neighbourhood would be warned ahead of time. This was different and so, always being too curious for her good, she climbed out of her double bed and headed to the window that faced the back.

What she saw was what she wasn't expecting. Something tall and big stood in a great distance away from where her house stood. Lights streamed from the top part of the form and two blue lights would be easily seen. Right under the form was a large carter as big as Nim's house and probably as deep.

Nim grabbed a pare of jogging pants and grabbed her flashlight and shoes as she ran downstairs and to her back door. When she reached the backyard, she was surprised to see that the figure wasn't alone. Shorter and one bigger figures surrounded the figure as the seam to stare at each other.

Nim ran as silently as and as quickly as she could. The forms were still talking as she crept closer to them. When she found a large rock to hide behind she jumped behind it and glanced towards the forms. Clicking and whirring could be heard as they spoke their own language to each other. Nim stared until she saw a familiar police cruiser, no, two familiar cruisers.

One belonged to Investigator Peter Prowl and the other to corporal Brian Barricade. Nim tilted her head as she watched them and then to her total surprise, she saw them shift into two more forms. Nim gasped and watched as the new forms moved up to the tall form.

Then something moved behind Nim and she froze. She turned slowly and came face to face with a silver blue bot with four ice blue optics searching her for something. It then seam to scream. Nim tried to cover the bots mouth, or what she thought was the mouth, but with no avail. Heavy foot steps were heard and Nim looked back over the rock to see corpral Brain Barricade's vehicle move towards her hiding place. She turned and glared at the being before she got up and high tailed out of there.

Shouting could be heard and Nim only glanced back once to see the police car run after her. Nim ran faster and tried to grab for the gun that she had forgotten next to her bed. She cursed her own stupidity and just concentrated on running. She could still hear it running after her as well as a couple more.

Nim then saw a bunch of boulders grouped together. She smiled at her luck and headed towards them. The thud of the running feet was louder but Nim kept running. A foot suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked her way to the bolder which laid only a few feet from her. Nim looked up at the thing and gulped at the blood red eyes as it stared down at her. She wished she had her gun with her but fortune was not with her this time, or so she thought. She glanced down at her hands and noticed her flashlight still held tightly in her right hand. She looked up at the robot and in a split second, just as the thing bent down close to her, huge mistake, she pointed the flashlight at him and clicked it on.

The thing roared as it jumped back and away from Nim so that she had enough time to get behind the boulders and hide in a part that looked like a cave. She switched off her flash light and curled into a ball holding her legs so that she would easily sit in the hole.

"Where did she go?" asked a metallic voice from high above near the area that she sat in.

"Some where in those boulders." said another.

"That slagging femme flashed something in my optics." said a third. Nim smiled but stayed still and quiet. She didn't want to be found out from those things and she wanted to get home.

"Better get Frenzy and Scorpinok in there to find her, we might squash her if we go in there." said the second voice. Nim hot got up and slowly crawled through the maze of boulders heading towards her home.

A sudden squeal made her turn to see a large red metallic scorpion. Nim stared and then stood and ran through until she made it out of the boulders and dodged a hand that tried to get at her. She ran, she ran as fast as she could and then felt something trip her. She cried in shock and found the monster that had blown her cover. It tried to pin her down, but being larger, Nim was able to throw him off and she got up and ran again.

She wasn't far, when she didn't hear footsteps anymore she glanced back and saw the robots retreat away from her. She stopped and watched them go until they transformed and road into the desert to where ever they came from.

O0O

Nim sighed as she enter Mission City Police Department today she would be put with an inspector and she was excited. She had been working hard to get to this level and she couldn't wait to start working. She was in a family of police officers ever since the police ever became important to the country. Even her brother Steve was in the police, but rather then the ordinary police department, he was with the military police.

The police department was as noisy as always, but Nim didn't care. She had to report to the chief before she was thought to be late for her shift, again. She seated herself outside the door and waited. As she sat her thoughts shifted to the giant robots she was that early morning. She wondered why they were there and what they were doing. The crater was gone when Nim had walked back to see it, she wondered how they had done it, but the thought was just too much for her poor brain.

When she looked up, on either side of her saw Inspector Peter Prowl and corporal Brain Barricade. The men were looking ahead not looking at her but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did they know about they cruisers being giant robots? She glanced at them again before her attention went to the chiefs office door.

The middle aged man looked at the three of them and then gestured for them to come into his office. The men allowed Nim to enter and followed behind her. Nim sat in one of the two seats in front of the chiefs desk. The inspector sat next to her and the corporal stood behind them crossing his arms and leaning on the frame of the closed door. The chief looked at the three from behind his desk. He then picked up a file and glanced the inside of it before he handed it to Inspector Prowl. The man glanced at the file and the back at the chief.

"This is a new recruit to your team." the chief said waving his hand at Nim not looking up from some papers that he was organizing. The inspector opened his mouth to say something but the chief beat him to it.

"There is no argument Peter." the man looked up at the man before he returned to the papers. "If there is nothing else, get out of my office, I have a lot of work to do." Inspector Prowl stood and Nim stumbled up glancing at the chief before she followed her new comrades. Nim followed them to the inspector's office and entered after the two.

It was a descent sized office with three desks lining the walls facing a large table in the middle of the room. Two of the desks were neat and tidy with the usual needs. There was a fax machine, a printer, and a photo copier near the inspectors desk. A coffee machine lay near the window next to the unorganized desk. Three filing cabinets lay on either side of the door with a map next to the other neat desk. Behind the desk that was next to the map had a small table with a silver blue radio sitting silently next to the wall.

The inspector lay the file down on his desk and faced Nim. Nim looked up at him. He was about five six, with short black hair combed back neat and tidy. He wore a clean black suit with a white shirt underneath it. He had a handsome face, high cheekbones, square chin medium eyebrows and electric blue eyes. His tanned shin was full of muscles when he pulled his jacket off and hung it over the back of his desk chair. His chest was full of muscles that almost bulged out of his shirt. Nim could feel her cheeks heat up a little as she adverted her eyes away.

"That desk is yours. Once it's neat a tidy, I'll give you your fist assignment." the inspector said laying his hands on his waist. Nim nodded and went strait to the desk.

O0O

It had taken Nim a few hours before she was able to organize her desk from the many files. She recognized some resent cases that they had solved but once in a while, she would find something strange. Strange writing and other things like that. Once in a while she would get photos of vehicles. She organized these files by the dates she would see on the corners. When she was done organizing, she glanced at the file box still on her desk that she didn't know where to put. She glanced at the inspector then hefted the box to his desk and leaned the side of it on the man's desk.

"Where do I put these?" she asked.

"What are they?" asked the inspector not even looking up from his work.

"No sure, they've got strange writing on them and pictures of vehicles." she said looking at the files again. What ever she had said made the men look at the box shocked. They glanced at each other and then the inspector stood took the box and the corporal locked the door.

"What's the matter?" Nim asked. The corporal took the box away from Nim with out saying a word and put it in a corner near his desk.

"Where were you last night abound one to two in the morning?" the inspector asked. Nim blinked and thought up a lie.

"In bed si-"

"Don't lie, you were in the desert weren't you?" Nim stared at the man for a long moment.

"Who are you." she asked. They did know bout their robot cars, or they were their robot cars, able to turn human when they wanted. The two men stared at her for a moment and then the corporal turned to his radio and said something in a strange language. The radio then shifted into the same small robot that she saw last night. The same silver blue robot with four ice blue eyes. Nim gasped and opened her mouth to scream, but the inspector was behind her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Barricade." the inspector called and the corporal threw a devise at the door and it beeped with a yellow light. Nim stared at his with wide eyes and then looked up at the men. She was getting scared now and she struggled to get out of the inspectors grasp, but he was too strong.

"We're not here to hurt you." the inspector said from behind her his hand still covering her mouth. Nim gulped and breathed in and out trying to calm her beating hart.

"Wa u don he'r?" Nim asked her mouth muffled from the inspectors hand. The inspector removed his hand but didn't let go of Nim.

"What did you say?" he asked. Nim glanced at him from behind and then at the corporal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked clearly this time. The inspector and the corporal glanced at each other before he checked the clock. Only an hour before lunch. He then pointed at Nim with a stern face.

"After work is done, we'll take you to someone who will explain everything you need to know." he said. Nim lifted her hands shaking her head.

"Everything I want to hear." she corrected. The inspector sighed and shook his head.


End file.
